Mi vida una miseria
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Viene siendo una versión mejorada de otra historia mía de casi mismo título. ATENCIÓN: Historia inconclusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia es completamente mía y de mi autoría.**

**Seré directo, esta historia la comencé a principios de este año y me esforcé mucho a la hora de escribirla. Esta noche, tras algunos problemas personales, además de mi hermano que está de necio al no quitar esa bendita música tan triste y miserable, se me ocurrió ponerle punto y aparte. Esta historia viene siendo una versión mejorada de mi otro escrito 'Mi vida es una miseria', la cual no me gustó y quise darle un descanso. Volví y escribí esto. Seré franco, tampoco me gustó. Pero no quiero que sea el único que lo juzgue así que por eso lo subo para que lo deje a su criterio. Puede que la próxima vez lo haga mejor y quién sabe. Darle un descanso más largo estaría bien. Mientras ya veré qué otra cosa escribir. Serán solo dos partes y una inconclusa. Si les gusta, me temo que no habrá más porque ya no sé de dónde más sacar o exprimir mi cabeza, y si no le gusta, que bueno. Espero que les guste. Estoy ansioso por saber qué otra cosa escribir o me deparará el futuro. Les deseo un buen día y fin de semana.**

**Mi vida una miseria**

**1**

Sumergido en las profundidades de un bosque de coníferas, donde el aire fresco azota, los cánticos apasionados de las aves relajan los sentidos, el silbido misterio, pero relajante que produce el viento atravesando esos árboles tan altos de secuoya, los susurros de las bestias más nobles y la calma que aún abundan en estas nobles tierras de Earth Land. Se aloja la pequeña ciudad de Magnolia entre una abundante vegetación que sería irreconocible asegurar que estuviera habitada por personas, porque sus estructuras, que con el tiempo se han ido adaptando con la naturaleza, parecen desarrollar una especie de simbiosis, que dan paso a un espectáculo sensacional y rústico para mucho de sus visitantes que anualmente rebasa en gran medida los miles. Y es aquí mismo donde he seleccionado que se formaran mayormente los escenarios de nuestra historia, de muchos sitios más favorecidos y asombrosos, pero he escogido este por ser principalmente un sitio donde aún persisten las buenas vibras y no se ha podrido todavía desde la raíz como el resto de las demás.

Apenas nos sumergimos en este lugar como verdaderos fantasmas observamos a las cercanías de los límites del bosque un pequeño vecindario, llamado el zodiaco por sus habitantes porque la mayor parte de sus calles y avenidas tienen nombres que componen el zodiaco, escondido entre unos pequeños árboles torcidos, el primer escenario de muchos por venir, y que será la principal de muchas situaciones. Acercándonos incluso aún más podemos sobrevolar para adentrarnos por las calles principales, hasta llegar a aquella pequeña casa pintoresca y bien preservada, al lado de la calle Plue, a solo dos cuadras de alcanzar el borde que separa la civilización de la madre naturaleza. El hogar de una pequeña familia que se empeña ante todo por subsistir, cuyo hijo más grande se encuentra triste y moribundo echado en su cama, y no, no está triste porque llueve o no para salir un rato grato en la calle. Es todo lo contrario, para él llover lo hace feliz por dentro ya que el olor de la lluvia le hace recordar su niñez, la época donde fue más feliz e inocente que triste y miserable como lo es ahora.

Fuera de su ventana, donde un mundo diverso existe en constante crecimiento e inquisitivo, se escucha el murmullo del viento filtrase desde los árboles hasta sus oídos. Escuchamos los latidos de su corazón tornándose más silencioso mientras se aferra más a su cama. Su cuerpo se relaja y su mente se desvanece en un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro. No es hasta que comienza a cabecear que se da cuenta de que se está durmiendo, ni mucho menos cuando su boca cede para dar un largo bostezo, sino que lo es cuando sus párpados hacen todo lo posible por mantenerse bien abiertos, ignora el cansancio cernirse a través de todo su cuerpo, pierde el conocimiento y lentamente siente que se sumerge cada vez más a ese mundo pasional —del que desearía no despegarse jamás— donde todo puede ser posible. El mundo de los sueños. Entonces, al cabo de un instante, entre esa delgada línea entre lo real y lo surreal, con los ojos cerrados (vencidos después de un largo letargo), siente algo largo y pesado subir desde su ancha cintura, rozándole en diagonal el pecho, hasta terminar, con algo suave aferrándose al lado izquierdo de su cuello. Sobre su pectoral derecho, donde antes no se hallaba nada, siente que algo aparece repentinamente y empieza a presionarlo. Algo cálido, (pesa, sí, pero no tanto como el remordimiento y el pesar de toda su juventud acumulándose dentro de su cabeza), que inhala y exhala sobre él.

Pronto el calor de esa rara presión se intensifica demasiado que parece cubrirle casi medio cuerpo; todo el lado derecho, pero se da cuenta de que también se está apoderando de una pequeña parte desde el pectoral hasta el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Quiere mover el brazo derecho, pero se da cuenta de que es imposible hacerlo porque ahora está sumido bajo esa misteriosa presión, que es cálida y agradable. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. De hecho, ni siquiera ahora puede sentirlo porque todo aquello —lamentablemente para él— es y forma parte de su sueño y poderosísima imaginación.

Se retuerce sobre la cama, y gime. Una voz suave, dulce, susurra perezosamente como si estuviera despertándose de un largo y profundo sueño sobre él:

—"¿Estás despierto, amor?"

Aquellas palabras se apoderan de sus oídos y hacen de un conjuro para hacer abrir sus párpados tras un largo sueño. Lo abre, sus ojos se encuentran inesperadamente con otros azules que lo mira con tanta fascinación, entre una melena puramente roja que se asoma desde su pecho, acompañada de una sonrisa tímida en su delicado rostro, como un indefenso conejillo al acecho. Se trata de una chica linda, de cuyo rostro largo y labio inferior levemente sobresaliendo, recostada cómodamente sobre su pecho. Uno de sus brazos (que es increíblemente de un color blanco muy pálido y demasiado suave al tacto), asciende hacia su cuello sobre él para rodearlo. De pronto, la sonrisa en la cara de la chica se borra como por arte de magia y da paso en su interior un sentimiento de absoluto vacío.

—"Amor, estás llorando. ¿Qué tienes...?" —susurra la chica con tono melancólico.

Entonces, la voz, así como la chica pelirroja y el peso que se había apoderado de la mitad de su cuerpo, desaparecen. Frente a sus asombrados ojos abiertos como platos, que observan atónitos bajo su mano izquierda apoyada sobre su frente.

Se despierta de golpe e irgue sobre su cama exaltado, confundido y con el cabello rosado alborotado. Su corazón retumba. Es fácil ver que solo había tenido un mal sueño o solo uno muy dulce-amargo. Una lágrima tibia se desliza por su mejilla izquierda, que acaba en su mano siniestra. Levanta la mano donde yace su lágrima y la deja a la altura de sus ojos. Lo examina a través de sus ojos borrosos, anegados en lágrimas y ve la gota destellante por la luz del sol sola, como su mera existencia. La contempla unos cuantos segundos como si fuese a decirle algo de su interés o a descubrir algo importante. _¿En qué momento comencé a llorar?, de hecho ¿en qué momento me dormí?_, piensa y espera, pero al final no sucede nada, de modo que ignora su mano, la pasa por su cabello mientras cierra los ojos —no sin antes contemplar su desagradable habitación con quien comparte junto a su hermano menor— y las lágrimas se le desbordan de los párpados y las siente tibias. Una se cuela por sus labios y prueba su sabor salado.

Hace lo propio y se limpia el resto con las manos y en las mangas de su playera amarilla bastante arrugada y ajustada a su grueso cuerpo (que se había formado por comer demasiada comida chatarra durante la mayor parte de su niñez y juventud), que le desagrada, pero que con el tiempo fue aceptando de mala gana.

De repente, la imagen del rostro de aquella pelirroja, que se había inventado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero que no era fácil para él poder olvidar, aparece en su mente como el repentino destello de un recuerdo. Traga en seco y trata de olvidar, en vano, el rostro sonriente y anegado en lágrimas de esa hermosa chica pelirroja, de bellos ojos azules, labios pequeños (uno más grande que el otro), que terminaban con comisuras en forma de remolinos y la cara larga, blanca y pacífica. _La chica perfecta_. Piensa, _la que jamás tendré_, y se olvida de ella. Al menos por un tiempo. Y se sonroja por la vergüenza de ese sentimiento vacuo que se aloja en alguna parte en el fondo de todo su ser, pero no de su corazón. No aún...

Entonces, Natsu Dragneel, a sus casi dieciocho años, quien hace poco pensaba en la chica de su sueños preocupándose por él, pero también pensando que jamás podría besar a una chica igual como aquella en los labios —ni mucho menos tomar de la mano— y estando casi seguro de haber besado a solo media docena en las mejillas en toda su miserable vida, se palpa la cara, sin más, no sabiendo qué más hacer. Examina cada rincón, cada superficie, cada zona de su rostro, topándose en el camino con sus ojos rasgados que parecen poder ver más allá que otros (un mundo diferente al nuestro tal vez), imperfecciones, desniveles (_Benditos mosquitos_, piensa) y marcas superficiales espantosas. ¿Acné? Solo en el borde de donde se asomaba su gran mata rosada y ciertas partes de la espalda debido a lo mucho que suda. Además, la mayoría de todos los jóvenes la tienen, no hay ninguno solo que no la tuviera o a quien no le brotara una espinilla por comer demasiada grasa, azúcares y comida chatarra, así que daba por concluido no ser el único de una raza extraña con la espantosa habilidad de hacer brotar pequeñas erupciones en su cara y, a la vez, estar feliz consigo mismo, o por lo menos un poco.

Continua —es un masoquista por excelencia propia—, pero esta vez bajando lentamente por su cuello. Se topa con varios piquetes de mosquito (y el beso de una bendita cucaracha) y los bendice de nuevo. Ignora los desniveles de todo su cuello, baja hasta llegar a su pecho. Es entonces donde siente empapada el cuello de su playera, y se da cuenta de que su pecho está sudada. Tira del cuello de la playera con una mano tan tranquilamente, como deseando no mirar ahí dentro, y observa mejor, detenidamente. Todo su pecho está húmedo. Hace un mueca de repugnancia y suelta el cuello de su playera todo lo contrario a como la había estirado al principio. Luego su cara se torna roja a más no poder. Si antes se sentía húmedo por el sudor, pues ahora la cara le arde como la fiebre en verano y siente comezón en ciertas partes del cuerpo que no quiere ni siquiera nombrarlas en voz alta.

—Natsu: (_Ahora comprendo por qué soy todo un galán con las chicas. Sudo como un corredor de triatlón pero sin correr_) —algo que destacaba en él sería en su negativa forma de pensar. La mayoría de las veces en cosas inútiles y miserables. Como todo chico infortunado en el amor y sin amigos.

Lo observamos menospreciarse así mismo, algo común si se habla de él. Levantando ambas manos a la altura de los ojos, separándolas a treinta centímetros del uno al otro, lejos de su cara, para cerrarlas fuertemente hasta quedar marcados de color morado por la presión y comenzar a lanzar golpes por mero placer. Primero lanza dos golpes con la derecha, seguido de una con la izquierda, y por último una más con la derecha para rematar. Podría decirse que no es un gran fanático de las luchas libres ni del boxeo, en realidad no le gusta ninguno de estos deportes (no nota diferencia alguna de una ni de la otra. Era normal encontrarlo confundido y hasta aburrido con detalles como deportes como aquellos. Sobre todo si hablamos del fútbol. Santos cielos qué deporte más aburrido. A este chico solo con darle una consola y un televisor podría pasar el rato jugando u ofreciéndole unas cuantas películas de terror donde haya sangre y personas sufriendo podrían hacer de una tarde aburrida una animosa), principalmente porque detesta ambos deportes tanto como detesta el insoportable olor y sabor de todos los tipos de quesos, pero supuso que era así como los boxeadores arrojaban los golpes contra sus contrincantes. Más que nada lo hacía para bajar el rubor en su cara, despejar las ideas de su cabeza y separarse momentáneamente del mundo. Por supuesto que funciona, a corto plazo, podía hacerlo las veces que deseara, al final resultaba ser divertido. Pero si por un descuido acababa pensando de nuevo lo que trataba de olvidar, ni interactuar con las manos lo ayudarían más.

Alejando ambas manos hacia el frente, las examina con tanto interés como tratando de encontrar una mancha de pintura que había perdido. Se revisa las palmas y los dorso pero no hallando nada (más que mugre entre las uñas, algo de tierra entre los dedos y piquetes de mosquito) sigue mirándolas hipnotizado. Ya parece como uno de esos viejos dibujos animados donde el personaje, bajo los efectos de una droga, se mira las manos idiotizado. Y crédulo comienza a cerrarlas, a ondularlas como las olas de un mar embravecido atrapado por el viento de un huracán y haciendo poses raras con ellas. En eso esboza una sonrisa clara y pacífica, llena de verdadera satisfacción y piensa:

—Natsu: (_Es como en los personajes de los videojuegos cuando los dejas en modo espera_)

Se contiene así de fascinado al menos por un rato, recreando los movimientos que normalmente haría uno de esos súper soldados genéticamente mejorados de un futuro incierto y que solo existen dentro de las historia de un videojuego de ciencia ficción. Después, como si de un sueño se estuviera despertado, sacude frenéticamente la cabeza, la levanta, se desprende de su fantasía como una madre le haría a su hijo y se encuentra de nuevo dentro de su pequeño cuarto iluminado por el sol de una tarde de verano. Vea ahora un escritorio viejo y desgastado de madera y piezas de metal frente a su cama, ahí es donde se encuentra la computadora (hacía casi cinco años tal vez que sus padres la compraron en un paquete de oferta de la compañía telefónica. La computadora iba incluida), que no es una con pantalla de cola ni tampoco una de las más nuevas de veintitantas pulgadas, pero es lo suficientemente buena como para pasar un rato agradable. Descargando, instalando y jugando videojuegos, para navegar por la internet, revisar las redes sociales y por último y más importante, para poder escribir. Observa a la derecha como un estafermo la cama de su hermano menor. Que por extraño que parezca (en realidad no) no está arreglada. El edredón está revuelto en un espiral con índices de no haber sido arreglado en mucho tiempo, las almohadas desperdigadas como después de una dura batalla de almohadas. Una se había caído y parecía que trataba de trepar con ayuda de un extremo de la sábana interior caída desde un lado de la cama. Debajo de la cama las sandalias y la mochila maltratada de su hermano. Santos cielos, vaya desorden. Pero él no es quien para quejarse ni mucho menos espetarle a su hermano por su inapropiada falta de irresponsabilidad, después de todo no está en las condiciones favorables para replicarle nada. Sobre todo porque ahora no se encuentra.

Se pone a pensar sobre el paradero de su hermano, pero no dura lo suficiente después de meter inconscientemente una mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón corto y sacar su celular para advertir a sus ojos de la hora. No cree por un instante que ya casi sean las tres de la tarde y que haya perdido más tiempo de lo necesario en estar pensando que durmiendo (cuando en un principio solo había pensado en descansar los ojos un momento, pero terminó durmiéndose), y bendice su suerte.

Se levanta de su cama como un endemoniado y casi arrojándose cual ave a su presa se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio. Arrastra con un movimiento brusco el ratón sobre su pequeño tapete para activar la pantalla en modo de hibernación y casi de inmediato (un poco de retroceso por parte de la máquina) aparece una pantalla totalmente en blanco cegando sus ojos, que aún no pueden creerse cuánto tiempo valioso había perdido. Acto seguido, comienza a leer todo lo que ha escrito hasta ahora, lo cual no es mucho más que cuatro páginas y exactamente dos mil palabras. Llega hasta la parte final y su mente le advierte de una idea estupenda que a fuerzas pide ser escrito. Tira del teclado y deja que las ideas fluyan.

—"¡Natsu!" —escucha la voz de su madre llamarlo desde la cocina con vehemencia.

La ignora, no tiene tiempo que perder, se conoce, si deja a medias algo sabe que terminará olvidándolo. Esa idea se pavonea en su mente como una bailarina en un antro que se muere por llamar la atención del público, seduciéndolo para no dejarlo escapar y llevarse su dinero; en este caso sus ideas. A lo lejos se vuelve a escuchar la voz de su madre llamarlo de nuevo. Suena impaciente y encolerizada.

—"¡Deja esa maldita máquina y ven aquí!"

El chico teme que su madre termine enojándose, así que hace caso la vocecilla que reside dentro de su cabeza y escucha sus suplicas de que vaya y luego termine lo que está haciendo o se meterá en serios problemas. Responde a gritos el llamado de su madre para que deje de gritar.

—Natsu: "¡Ya voy!

Poco a poco la estupenda idea de agregar un personaje de aire misterioso se esfumaba como lo hace la niebla en el aire, se enoja por el desesperado llamado interrumpido de su madre y abre grande la boca para después cerrarla inmediatamente, con la provocación de casi escapársele una maldición, pero antes piensa, recapacita y controla sus impulsos desesperados para no perder el hilo de sus ideas, que se desvanece tal y como vino.

—Natsu: (_No, no, no... tengo que pensar cómo voy a implementar a este personaje y rápido, rayos, mamá ¿por qué me llamas en el momento justo en el que me encuentro inspirado?_— se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se aprieta desesperadamente la sienes, en un último intento de recuperar el hilo de inspiración, en vano. Aquella voz vuelve a zumbar dentro de él, suplicando, solo que ahora grita desesperadamente.

El chico, resignando, suspira. Pasa una mano sobre toda su cara y su rosado cabello. Se levanta del asiento que rechina —no sin antes minimizar la venta del documento y dejar el escritorio de la computadora al descubierto. La imagen de un pulsar azul se hace presente en su máximo esplendor debajo de los accesos directos del escritorio— estira sus casi ciento ochenta centímetros de alto (es bastante alto, uno diría demasiado, al lado de su madre y hermana más) y con pasos medio decididos, y temblorosos, sale de su habitación. Entra a la sala de estar, cruza un pasillo que se encuentra al lado de la puerta de su recamara, que separa la sala de estar de la cocina, y corresponde al llamado de su madre.

Cuando este entra a la cocina, se queda bajo el umbral de un extremo del pasillo, temblando, encuentra a su madre frente a una olla humeante y un cucharón de metal en la mano. El semblante de exasperación en su madre lo aturde un instante y teme lo peor. Un sentimiento perturbador e inquietante se adueña por completo de él. Atemorizado empieza a pensar con qué razón lo había llamado, ¿qué cosa mala había hecho para llamarlo a gritos? Estaba claro que nada, al menos que lo haya atrapado inadvertido haciendo 'eso'. Qué estúpido, no habría razón por la cual reprenderlo por hacer 'eso'. Es un acto normal, a lo mejor impuro, pero normal al fin y al cabo. Además, su madre es una persona sensata, no una raquítica mujer ni muy creyente, no habría razón suficiente para reprocharle por estar cómodo a solas un instante en su hora feliz, que no viene al caso pero estando nervioso es lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Despeja su mente y su corazón late bajo su pecho como el motor de un auto, desenfrenadamente. Siente el peligro emanar en una aura que envuelve a su madre, toma valor después de un rato y pregunta:

—Natsu: "¿Qué pasó?" —su voz no difiere de la insolencia. Sigue sintiendo miedo, reconoce el tono de voz que usa (no tuvo esa intención en primer lugar). Unas cuantas gotas de sudor emanan de su frente, inquieto por lo que pueda suceder a continuación, aunque parece un poco más sereno.

Natsuko Dragneel, una mujer ama de casa, felizmente casa por casi veinte años con un marido estupendo, madre de tres preciosos hijos (Dos jóvenes de dieciocho y diecisiete años y una pequeña de nueve años) cuyo rasgo principal podría serlo su gran melena y ojos azabache —que heredó su segundo hijo de ella— y no mide más de un metro cuarenta y nueve centímetros, nota el tono descarado con el que se dirige su hijo hacia ella, y le responde:

—Natsuko: "Qué forma de hablarle a tu madre es esa, ¿eh? Da igual" —la señora suspira, asienta el cucharón a un lado de la olla (en el espacio vacío que se encuentra entre la estufa y el lavaplatos), se limpia las manos en el pequeño mandil amarillo que rodea su estrecha cintura y dirige una mirada retadora a su primogénito (la que tiene que alzar por ser tan alto)— "Quiero que vayas a la tienda a comprar."

—Natsu: "¿Qué cosa?" —el joven escarmienta y aprende de sus errores. Esta vez piensa antes de hablar y lo dice más suavemente, con tono indulgente. La cara de la madre avisa que no es suficiente compensación.

—Natsuko: "Un sazonador, para que se pueda terminar de hacer la comida. Si no, no podrás comer."

Gracias al cielo no es por nada más que ir a comprar. Natsu presta atención a la petición de su madre, apoya la espalda en el muro del pasillo, relajado, mientras se cruza de brazos. Siente su cuerpo hervir por la ira y una comezón irritable envolverlo tras escuchar esto, pero le resta importancia, ¿qué más puede hacer él?, no puede regresar en el tiempo y advertir a su yo del pasado de escribir desesperadamente antes de que su madre le interrumpa para ir a comprar, y sabe que no puede quejarse. No por impotencia, pero sí por respeto y educación a su madre. _Muchas gracias, mamá, por haberme educado tan bien_. Eso y porque el llamado de su estómago hace rugir sus tripas. Qué delicioso huele la comida, ¡rico estofado!

—Natsu: (_¿En serio? ¿En serio me interrumpe cuando estoy concentrado, escribiendo, y plasmando mis ideas a escrito, para que yo vaya a comprar un sazonador? ¡¿Un simple sazonador?! Bueno, sin el sazonador no habría comida deliciosa y sin una comida deliciosa no habría un estómago contento... No importa. _"¿Y el dinero? ¿Voy con el viejo Dreyar? Auch" —tan rápido como piensa siente un calor y dolor a apoderarse del bícep de su brazo derecho que, lo hace enojar y volverse con las cejas enarcadas hacia dónde provino el golpe— "¿Por qué me golpea en el brazo?"

—Natsuko: "Lo siento, quise pegarte en la cabeza pero eres tan alto que no llego. Y no llames viejo al señor Dreyar" —espeta la señora con cara malhumorada a su hijo, abriendo y cerrando una mano enrojecida y adolorida en el aire, que regresa tiempo después a su cadera. Irguiéndose, sacando el pecho y estirando lo más que puede su pequeño cuerpo dotando un aire de autoridad.

—Natsu: (_Y-yo no pregunté por eso... Mamá, eres maligna)_ "Está bien. ¿Y el dinero? ¿Es todo lo que voy a comprar?" —insiste el joven que toma impulso y sale corriendo con el fin de no recibir otra riña por parte de su madre y huye sin previo aviso. Nosotros volamos sobre él, y lo seguimos. Esta historia es sobre él y sobre los acontecimientos que transcurran alrededor de su persona, así como las miserias y los eventos tan aventurados. Los cuales advierto que podrían ser demasiado pocos. Yo diría escasos. A continuación presenciaremos el primero.

Uno de los cuartos más grandes de la casa es la cocina. Con dimensiones de dos metros de largo por sesenta de ancho, se instala la mesa de madera y cristal en el centro. El primer muro pequeño donde hace poco estaba Natsu, y se encuentra su madre, está el horno, al lado derecho de esta está el pasillo que conecta a la sala de estar y a la izquierda un lavaplatos manual —porque lavar platos manualmente es lo más divertido del mundo y más cuando hay una madre enojada que encomienda a sus hijos a hacerlo—. El siguiente muro semejante, en paralelo a este, se halla la repisa de tres pisos de cristal suspendidos por tres soportes de metal. Aquí se colocan los vasos y los platos. El primer muro grande, el izquierdo, perpendicular al del la repisa, hay una extensa ventana que ocupa casi todos sus cinco metros, pero es interrumpido por la puerta que da al patio trasero, al aire libre. Frente a este el muro se encuentra otro, pero desnudo, dejando ver su pintura de color naranja, casi por completo, donde solo resalta la blancura del refrigerador de dos metros de alto y el dispensador de agua.

Natsu cruza la cocina, pasa por alto la extensa mesa, llega al otro extremo, se acerca al refrigerador. Una vez ahí lo abre, saca una botella de tres litros de cola medio llena, alarga un brazo y toma un vaso de la repisa en perpendicular al muro donde se encuentra el refrigerador y lo llena. La botella queda menos de la mitad de su contenido. El chico lo mira fascinado mientras bebe de su vaso y piensa que tendrá que ir a comprar más, ni siquiera lo duda. Perfecto, así ya no habría razón de ir dos veces y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Su madre, que lo observa con atención desde el otro lado, frunce las cejas.

—Natsuko: "Deja de tomar eso y mejor bebe agua. Toma..." —su madre le extiende un brazo y entre los dedos índice y pulgar sostiene un billete, donde hace poco sacó del bolsillo de su mandil. La señora se acerca a su hijo pomposamente, abre la boca para decir algo, pero se detiene en pleno acto y lo vuelve a cerrar. Lleva una mano bajo su barbilla y se queda pensativa como si se hubiera acordado de algo que no estaba previsto en sus planes, y vuelve a abrir la boca para exclamar un inesperado 'Ahhh'— "Creo que aún queda algo de sazonador ahí guardado, Natsu" —señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia el refrigerador y continua— "Revísalo, por favor. Si hay ya no tienes por qué ir a comprar."

El chico pone cara inexpresiva combinado con un poco de estupor y se limita a colocar su vaso en la mesa frente suyo para revisar obedientemente el electrodoméstico, sin cuestionar a su madre. Porque hoy aprendió o mejor dicho repasó una lección. Lección aprendida de hoy (repaso), '_siempre obedece a tu madre sin protesta ni respuestas obstinadas o abstente a las consecuencias_'. Es lo que surca por su mente en ese preciso instante, mientras grita para sus adentros _¿por qué a mí?_

Natsu abre ágilmente la puerta del refrigerador, para enorgullecer a su madre de que a veces puede hacer las cosas bien, revisa con una meticulosamente habilidad cada rincón, la puerta, el fondo y cada cajón, pero no encuentra nada. Extrañado, y con el corazón retumbando (temeroso de ir a comprar o no), se aleja de la puerta, lo cierra y se vuelve hacia su madre, que había regresado a la olla humeante. Se acerca a ella, rodea con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de esta, la abraza, coloca su barbilla sobre su coronilla y deja que sus más de noventa kilos lo soporte el pequeño cuerpo de su madre.

—Natsu: "No hay nada en el refrigerador, mamá" —dice este, o más bien murmura, apenas pudiendo hablar bien porque su quijada está apoyada sobre la coronilla de su madre. Su cabeza huele a sudor.

—Natsuko: "¿Cómo no va a haber nada? ¿Revisaste bien?" —lo dice con tanta naturalidad, como si su hijo se recargara sobre ella todos los días, mientras mueve el cucharón dentro de la olla humeante. Quien suda por tener pegada la cara a la olla que despide calor constantemente.

—Natsu: "Sí" —responde un poco más claro, despegando momentáneamente el mentón de la cabeza de su madre, al fijarse que no puede articular palabra alguna para hablar bien.

Aunque en realidad no existe ninguna diferencia entre sus grumos y susurros. La mayoría de las veces a penas logran escuchar lo que dice. Lo que lo hace entristecer y disminuir su pordiosero carácter.

—Natsuko: "¿Y si voy y lo encuentro que te hago? ¿Te pego?" —dice mientras asiente el cucharón de nuevo al lado de la estufa.

La mujer se libra como puede de los casi cien kilos de su hijo y se dirige hacia el refrigerador. Revisa hasta el fondo y en la puerta. No tarda ni medio minuto en encontrar una bolsa transparente con una extraña masa dentro. Naturalmente, como lo haría cualquier otra madre, lo saca y lo echa en cara a su hijo sin molestarse en hacer uso de su extenso vocabulario.

—Natsuko: "¿No hay nada? ¿Y qué es esto?" —la mujer exclama mientras agita en el aire la bolsa transparente.

—Natsu: "Nada" —responde el chico apenado, incomprendido y a la vez confundido.

—Natsuko: "Nada" —burla la madre a su hijo repitiendo la respuesta.

El pobre chico no puede dejar de pensar ni atormentarse de ser un inútil, más en un desesperado intento de elevar su espíritu. Cuando estaba segurísimo de tener la razón su madre llega y lo encuentra. ¿De dónde rayos lo había sacado? Juraba haber revisado de pies a cabeza el electrodoméstico, en la puerta y hasta al fondo, ¿cómo se le pudo pasar por alto algo tan destacable como una bolsa transparente con dicha masa amarillenta? Quizá realizó la magia que toda madre tiene para encontrar las cosas por más escondidas que estas estuvieran. Jamás lo sabría, al menos que se lo pidiera. Algo imposible conociendo la paciencia que ahora tiene su madre, la cual echa humo ahora mismo. Mucho mejor, así se ahorra la riña que le estuviera preparando.

Con un habitual semblante serio e infortunado, Natsu se vuelve hacia el pasillo, procede a salir de la cocina con el mínimo de dignidad que le resta, decidido a llegar a su ordenador y recobrar el hilo de la historia. Da dos pasos hacia el pasillo, en eso oye la voz de su madre llamarlo de nuevo. _Hoy es sábado, el mayor día de los favores_, piensa en ese instante. Se vuelve, prestar atención a su querida madre, la cual dejaría de ser querida dentro de los siguientes cinco minutos, después de escuchar lo que le pide.

—Natsuko: "¿A dónde crees que vas?" —se acerca casi corriendo a la olla para introducir el sazonador, machacándolo hasta reducirlo al polvo.

Duda en responder aquella pregunta, una pregunta capciosa que reconoce por el tono de voz que ella usa. Un silencio incómodo se adueña de la habitación, haciendo escuchar más fuerte el rugido del refrigerador, incluso la candela bajo la olla y la comida hirviendo. Santos cielos, hasta el murmullo del viento azotando las ramas y el canto de las aves puede ser escuchado estando aún dentro.

—Natsu: "A mi cuarto..." —por un momento duda si decir la verdad o solo decir una mentira piadosa para no encolerizarla más, como quién sabe, ir al baño por ejemplo.

—Natsuko: "Que cuarto ni que nada. Deja esa maldita máquina en paz de una vez y mejor sal afuera a limpia el popó del perro" —la madre dedica una mirada furtiva a su joven hijo. Él que no deja temblar en el fondo y pide a fuerza a quien sea que le dio la vida desmayarse, se acomoda incluso en una posición para que el suelo lo reciba sin sufrir daños severos. Como si eso le fuera a ayudar.

—Natsu: (_¿En serio acaba de decir 'sal afuera' y popó habiendo tantas palabras para llamarlo de otra forma?_) "Pero no es mi perro" —trata de evadir el favor. Pensado que a lo mejor después de hacerlo necesitara de otra ducha al terminar.

—Natsuko: "¿Y? Tú recamara no es mía pero aún así lo limpio yo, ahhh ¿verdad?"

—Natsu: (_Chist... Tenía que salir con eso otra vez. Como lo odio_) "Ya voy"

Y con todo el pesar del mundo sobre sus hombros, Natsu avanza sin discusiones, ni protestas a su madre, con la voz de su interior resonando y repitiendo la lección aprendida de hoy. Avanza abatido, sin muchos ánimos, abriendo la puerta que da al patio trasero. Solo sale y siente el aire fresco propinándole en toda la cara. Huele tan bien, un olor del que no podría fastidiarse nunca, flores recién regadas naturalmente por una lluvia madrugadora. Sus ojos se fijan en dos cestas de ropa sucia descansando fuera, en el patio, sobre un hermoso tapete natural verde deslumbrante que se extiende en trece metros cuadrados, bajo las sombras de las hojas de una gran rama, que se balancean de un cedro torcido, en algún sitio cerca, puede que incluso dentro del patio mismo.

—Natsu: "¡Ah!" —exclama el chico como si una idea se le hubiera aparecido de repente— "Hoy es sábado, ¿vas a lavar?"

—Natsuko: "Sí, ¿por qué?"

—Natsu: "Mamá, son casi las tres de la tarde" —lo dice con una suavidad impresionante, como si tratara de decirle que se había muerto alguien.

—Natsuko: "¡Júralo! —ahora su voz parece ser poseída por el mismo demonio— "Diablos... Se me hizo tarde estando cocinando y hablando con tu papá recordándole las cosas que tenía que comprar

—Natsu: "¿Desde qué hora estás cocinando? —pregunta, pensando tal vez que a lo mejor su madre terminaba olvidándose de que él tuviera que ir y limpiar las 'necesidades' del perro.

—Natsuko: "Desde las diez. Lo que pasa es que a tu papá se le olvidó la lista y ya lo conoces, me llamó y me pidió que le indicara todo lo que necesitó para la hamburguesería. Ahora está molesto como si fuese culpa mía que se haya olvidado de la lista" —la señora mete una mano de un bolsillo del mandil amarillo y extrae un pequeño celular rojo. Revisa que no le hayan enviado ningún mensaje mientras estaba ausente, ocupada llamando a su hijo, cocinando y mandando a limpiar el patio.

Su padre, aunque un gran hombre, tiene su propio carácter, mismo que el segundo hijo, y un poco en Natsu, heredó. En cuanto a la pequeña... ya comenzaba a mostrar ciertos dotes en cuanto a la belleza de la madre se refiere. Algo que ha alarmado hasta cierto punto a dicho hermano mayor. Pronto su pequeña y única hermanita estará en la edad de tener novio —aunque para eso aún faltan casi cinco años— y aún no sabiendo decidirse cómo impedirlo varias ideas se manifiestan en su cabeza, entre las cuales están escoltarla a la escuela de ida y vuelta, ponerle un toque de queda, vigilarla, tomar nota de todo lo que haga, con quién habla y a dónde va y, por último recurso, encerrarla en casa hasta que cumpla veintidós; así el mundo tenga que escuchar a la pobrecilla niña desahogar sus penas a través de las ventanas de la casa. Será muy duro e inhumano, pero es por su bien al fin y al cabo. La última es demasiado tentadora, aunque liosa, pero con resultados certeros. No lo culpen, solo ama a su hermana, le haría daño a quien sea que le hiciera algo a ella, de eso ni dudarlo.

—Natsuko: "Bueno ya, ve a limpiar el patio que apesta. Que uno así no está a gusto cuando se come la comida" —se acerca a su hijo, le abre la puerta y lo apresura a salir. Prácticamente lo echa de la casa.

—Natsu: (_Rayos, por un momento creí que se le había olvidado. Ya que_) "Ya voy, ya voy. Vuelvo en una media hora" —levanta una mano y la agita en modo de despedida, sin siquiera volverse para verla a la cara. Como si no fuese a regresar dentro de unos años.

—Natsuko: "No exageres, no te llevará ni quince minutos"

—Natsu: "Ojalá solo fueran quince minutos" —susurra para sí mismo, deseando nuevamente poder adelantar el tiempo a su merced mediante un clic o algo por el estilo.

—Natsuko: "Ya ve. Además, no te haría mal un poco de ejercicio, has engordado un poco. —la madre echa una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza a su hijo y nota que en efecto ha engordado un poco. La camisa amarilla parece asfixiarlo.

Ahora bien, podríamos regocijarnos con las habilidades de Natsu limpiando el patio trasero y el de enfrente, pero resulta que nosotros sí podemos viajar por el tiempo, quizá no a un clic, pero sí saltando unas cuantas escenas y renglones tediosas, sumamente aburridas. Tan aburrido como dar un paseo por un carrito de vía automatizado a veinte kilómetros por hora de un parque temático para infantes. No se preocupen no se pierden de nada importante. Es solo un chico normal y corriente —miserable, eso sí— de casi dieciocho años limpiando el patio delantero y trasero. Un patio de trece metros cuadrados y otro de casi veinte, dividido este último en dos jardineras por un sendero de piedras musgosas, adornado por el follaje, que ha tapizado casi por completo el bosque a la ciudad. La simbiosis que existe aquí —que trepa por las estructuras y se fusiona, del que hablamos al principio— pinta esta hermosa ciudad de un verde casi límpido. Dos hermosos y altos cedros, algo estrechos, pero llamativos, fanfarronean sus bellas hojas desde cada jardinera. Es imposible no quedarnos impactados por la deslumbrante belleza natural de esta, aunque uno no lo crea, típica casa hogareña. Uno no podría ni siquiera imaginarse cómo son las subsiguientes. La casa de por sí siendo tan hermosa no es superior ni inferior a las demás del vecindario. Todas aquí son de la misma estructura y cada uno es bella tal cual.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Natsu tarda más de lo previsto, como él lo había anticipado, por lo que toma un pequeño descanso bajo uno de los cedros del jardín, dejando escoba, recogedor y una bolsa sobre el follaje. Su cara, deslumbrado por un sol, que trata de ocultarse, apenas filtra sus rayos de luz entre las ramas y hojas de secuoyas que cubren casi por completo esta bella ciudad como un domo, emana sudor esporádicamente. Pasa una mano sobre su frente sudorosa y lo seca en su playera. Se hace de nuevo con la escoba, recoge las gracias de la pequeña, pero mortal criatura perruna creadora de heces, con un pequeño recogedor —tan pequeño que es necesario encorvarse para alcanzarlo—, coge el último trozo fétido y da por concluido su castigo, justo al lado de la valla de concreto que se alza entre el patio y la calle. Le convendría bastante bien ahora un vaso de agua fría, siente que podría recoger todas las heces de todas las casas del vecindario por un insignificante vaso de agua, o solo mataría por una, da igual, resultaría se lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

Durante la casi media hora que Natsu hizo limpiando el patio, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que en toda la tarde reinó una absoluta tranquilidad, de las más normales que hace en este concurrido e inhóspito vecindario. Que a la larga ha infundido algo de miedo con el transcurso del tiempo. Y no solo para él, sino también para algunos cuantos de sus residentes. Quizá no muchos lo notaran, podrían ser pocos realmente, pero Natsu no es ningún tonto y sabe sobre la situación en la que se encuentra su pequeño 'hogar', o por lo menos cuando era un sitio pequeño en sus años de niño y ahora no es más que otra ciudad que aspirar convertirse en una de esas monstruosas mega ciudades con tan altos índices de delincuencia y contaminación.

Natsu, turbado por ese horrible sentimiento que lo anima a tentarse al horror, alza la cara hacia lo alto —por última vez antes de meterse a la casa— para ser bañado por las precipitadas ráfagas de haces de luces del Sol, que se filtran de las oscilaciones de las hojas, e inhala profundamente ese aire tan puro y fresco, que dentro de unos cuantos años más será tan hediondo y casi irrespirable. Natsu, con sus ojos rasgados desinteresados, ya lo ha visto. _Vaya futuro_, piensa y lo olvida inmediatamente haciendo caso a las súplicas de su yo interno dentro de la cabeza sin titubeos, y permite que sus oídos perciban el murmullo del viento para que se apodere de su perturbada mente y pueda tranquilizarlo. Hace una calma exuberante... demasiado diría él. Que extraño.

—"¡Ah! Hola, Natsu" —desde el otro lado de la valla, a tan solo escasos centímetros del chico, la voz de una chica lo llama rebosante de alegría— "¿Qué ves?"

Él joven se espanta, abre los ojos desesperadamente y se vuelve rápido hacia la valla de concreto. Al principio, sorprendido por haber sido encontrado haciendo el ridículo, se avergüenza, lo que hace poner roja su cara considerablemente como un tomate. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con una chica peliblanca de cabello corto, montada sobre una bicicleta —nada más viendo el conjunto que usa, una ligera blusa blanca, la cual se trasparenta, y un pantalón corto de mezclilla, que deja a la vista de muchos sus largas piernas, la reconoce enseguida—, y que está poniendo atención hacia arriba como interesada en saber lo que él está viendo, la vergüenza desaparece en seguida y se torna en un sentimiento de ira. Enarca las cejas.

—Natsu: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lisanna?" —se dirige hacia ella malhumorado, con tono de displicencia— "¿A dónde vas con esa bicicleta?"

Más que enojado parece irritado.

La chica baja la cabeza, vuelve sus grandes ojos azules a él para verlo y con las cejas enarcas esta responde:

—Lisanna: "Qué clase de saludo es ese, ¿ah?" —acercándose, con todo y bicicleta, la chica se apoyo en la valla para encararlo.

—Natsu: "Dime por favor que no te has escapado por la ventana" —su tono de voz se torna de desprecio a serio.

—Lisanna: "No... salí por la puerta, como toda la gente normal" —en efecto no había ni pizca de culpa en la forma en que lo dice.

—Natsu: "¿Cuándo vas a aprender?" —suspira y le lanza a la chica una mirada de compasión. Tratando de no mirarle el escote, que parece muy tentador no hacerlo cuando eso es lo que desea, ¿será de encaje? Rápidamente sube la mirada para verla a los ojos.

—Lisanna: "Eso ya pasó, ¿sí? No hicimos nada malo. Solo estábamos tomando un pequeño paseo. Eso es todo."

—Natsu: "¿Qué te detengan con un chico guapo mayor de edad por fumar y conducir mientras bebe y más estando a solas con una menor de edad no es nada malo? Y si hubiera pasado algo malo, no lo sé, y si se hubieran estrellado contra un árbol. Es un milagro que no estés en la cárcel. ¿Tú qué crees que hubiera pasado con Elfman, o peor aún, con Mirajane? "

—Lisanna: "No puedo ir a la cárcel, soy menor de edad y no estaba tomando"

—Natsu: "Bueno, es un milagro que él no esté en la cárcel... Porque él no está en la cárcel, ¿verdad? —echa una mirada furtiva a la chica, la que ignora esta de inmediato cuando siente la mirada amenazante del chico. Mientras él confirmaba lo que deseaba observándola viendo como apartaba la mirada. A la calle para ser exactos.

—Lisanna: "E-escucha, en primer lugar Bickslow tiene permiso para conducir y sabe hacerlo muy bien. Además, estaban Freed y Evergreen con nosotros. A-así que no estábamos del todo solos... y segundo. Mirajane ya está bien. Por fin pudo salir de su cuarto y ahora cena con nosotros en la mesa" —un ligero rubor adorna su rostro después de mencionar lo de estar a solas, que desaparece como por arte de magia siendo remplazada por una cara de irritación después de comenzar a hablar sobre su hermana.

—Natsu: "¿Cómo está?" —luego de haber tratado a Lisanna de forma despreciable, como a una criminal, olvidándolo todo hasta ahora todo enojo y aversión contra ella con tal de poder saber cómo se encontraba la hermana de esta.

Puede que Lisanna no haya tenido la intención en el fondo de sacar el tema sobre si su hermana se encontraba mucho mejor para poder cambiarle el tema a Natsu, o tal vez incluso puede que lo haya tramando desde el principio, pero fuera como fuese había resultado, y muy bien para su propio beneficio. Y aprovechando de la invalidez de su propia hermana le contó hasta donde supo.

—Lisanna: "Está mejor, no tan pero tan bien, pero por lo menos ya puede salir del cuarto y andar por toda la casa como normalmente lo haría. No sé, es como si su espíritu hubiera sido devuelto. Como si alguien la hubiera despertado de su trance después de tres largos años"

—Natsu: "¿Cómo? ¿Quién?" —estaba tan desesperado y a la vez preocupado que no se dio ni cuenta en qué momento se había acercado a la valla, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la peliblanca. Casi estaban cara con cara, un poco más y sus labios podían tocarse hasta fundirse en un beso. Lo que hizo retroceder a la peliblanca después de sentirse incómoda observando directamente a los ojos jades de su amigo, que temblaban desesperadamente.

Todo pensamiento deja de producirse en la cabeza de Natsu para dejar fluir sus emociones. Parece incluso imposible desalentarlo, está extasiado por la necesidad de saber. Tanto es así que ni el escote de Lisanna puede desconcentrarlo, está aferrado viendo directamente a los ojos nerviosos de la chica.

—Lisanna: "No lo sé. Es extraño. Pero tengo mis propias sospechas..." —con tono receloso la joven termina estas últimas palabras— "El otro día entré a su cuarto. Elfman me convenció de entrar y hablar con ella, harto después de haberlo intentado él tantas veces que ya ni se acuerda cuántas. Cuando entré ella estaba sentada frente a la ventana que da hacia el patio de enfrente, viendo con ojos vacíos hacia la nada, pero inquietamente sonriendo. Al principio me asusté un poco, no la había visto sonreír desde hace mucho, desde ya sabes cuándo y hablé con ella o por lo menos lo intenté...

—Natsu: "¿Qué dijo? ¿Cuándo fue eso?" —interrumpe con el fin de saber con exactitud el tiempo de la historia mientras la chica siente una ola de envidia por dentro.

Natsu nota el visible enojo en el comportamiento de Lisanna, algo malo, mórbido, lo hace enorgullecer por dentro. Al fin y al cabo para Natsu esta chica se lo merece por todos sus pecados. Y ya es hora de que ella pague por ellos.

Puede que no sea muy obvio, pero la verdad es que Mirajane Strauss, una bella mujer que ronda no más de los veinticinco años, es una persona especial e importante en la vida de Natsu Drageneel cuando era tan solo un niño y que le guarda cierto afecto. No solo despertó en él la pasión de su imaginación, sino que también lo inició en la lectura. Fue gracias a esa mujer que ahora es que le encanta tanto leer y escribir. Y, aunque él no lo sepa, puede que hasta incluso sea su primer amor.

—Lisanna: "Creo que fue por ahí del miércoles, y no dijo nada ¿por qué tanto interés?"

—Natsu: "Por nada, pero el otro día, que fui a comprar, pasé por ahí y vi tu casa. Por un instante me sentí vigilado, así que me volví para ver y creo estar seguro de haberla visto. Me paré solo un momento y la saludé desde la valla. No puedo estar seguro de si respondió o no a mi saludo, pero estaba casi seguro de que era ella"

—Lisanna: "Eso explica mucho..." —tomando un aire de duda, la chica se lleva una mano bajo el mentón y la otra bajo el codo de este, meditabunda, y se queda perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Natsu la interrumpe.

—Natsu: "¿Explicar qué cosa?" —volviendo con la mirada fija y exasperada hacia Lisanna le pregunta a sabiendas de que todavía tiene que obligarla a dar media vuelta y asegurarse de que regrese a su casa.

—Lisanna: "No, nada. Tengo que irme" —remueve sus delicados cabellos plateados que le estorban la vista, se impulsa con ayuda de la planta de su pie dando una patada a la valla pintada de verde y se monta sobre su bicicleta, lista para marcharse.

—Natsu: "Sí, a tu casa y ahora" —espeta este, con tono malhumorado.

—Lisanna: "Por favor, es tan aburrido estar en casa" —creyendo que funcionaría con Natsu, esta le regala una sonrisa, arquea su largo cuerpo sobre la bicicleta repasándolo con sus manos para seducirlo, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como las usa cuando está con Bickslow.

—Natsu: "Tu hermana te necesita. No le hagas esto, por favor"

—Lissana: "Eres tan aburrido. Ella ya es grande, sabe cuidarse sola" —desanimada al ver que sus encantos, que normalmente hacen enloquecer a Bickslow hasta tal punto de empalmarlo (y lo sabe porque lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, incapaces de ver hacia otro lado en numerosas ocasiones), no funcionaba con él, se enfurece. ¿Tanto disgusto por ella y aversión sentía?

—Natsu: "Ella acaba de perder a alguien importante y cuando más necesita de su familia para que la apoyen en todo su hermana se escapa con tal de no hacerse cargo de ella, ¿no tienes vergüenza?"

—Lisanna: "N-no es mi culpa... ¡y a ti qué te importa, tú no eres mi hermano!" —vuelve su rostro con tal de no verlo a los ojos de Natsu que sabe que echan fuego.

—Natsu: "Ojalá fuera tu hermano, porque Elfman no hace nada por estar matándose trabajando desde que dejó la preparatoria para mantenerlas, pero ni él hace nada para obligarte a hacer las cosas bien y ni tú haces nada ¿para qué? ¿Para pasar el rato con esos chicos con tal de hacerte popular?"

—Lisanna: "N-n-no... y-yo..." —Está al borde del llanto.

—Natsu: "¿Por qué siempre piensas en ti?"

—Lisanna: "¡E-eso no es cierto!" —demasiado tarde, desde lejos se puede notar un ligero brillo en los ojos de la chica. Si Bicksolw estuviera aquí Lisanna estaba seguro de que ya hubiera llegado, levantado y hasta golpeado al tipo que estaba haciendo llorar como él la llamaba 'su chica'.

—Natsu: "¿Entonces?"

—Lisanna: "Y-y-yo..." —después de no poder contener sus emociones, rompe a llorar amargamente.

—Natsu: "¿Ah?" —nuevamente, no es consciente de sus acciones.

Después de escuchar lo siguiente, presa de las lágrimas que se alojan en la cara de Lisanna, Natsu no solo no se arrepiente, sino que hasta se queda atónito, sin habla. Lo que lo hace estremecerse y arrepentirse de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Lisanna: "¡Yo no pedí que él me salvará!

Natsu no estaba listo para escuchar esa respuesta, pero, absorto tras un breve tiempo, aún así sabía lo que tenía que decir.

—Natsu: "No... pero tenía que hacerlo, porque eras su cuñada. La hermanita de la mujer que él amaba y los amaba..." —se calla brevemente, pensándolo mejor y sigue— "no, nos amaba a todos."

Natsu se retira, con el entrecejo enarcado y un aura deprimente envolviéndolo. Lentamente con la escoba, el recogedor y una bolsa usada, dejando atrás sin siquiera volverse para ver a Lisanna, ni para asegurarse de si se encuentra bien o no en su estado de convalecencia, ni cuando se marcha con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, tras escuchar desde algún lado de su casa la voz de su madre riñéndoles que dejaran de gritar y estar haciendo tanto escándalo en la calle como unos niños. Mientras el sonido de un teléfono fijo suena impertinentemente desde adentro, escuchando los quejidos y lloriqueos de la chica a su espalda.

Para que no se malinterprete, Natsu no siente ningún disgusto ni aversión por lo que podría ser su amiga de la infancia. Se conocen desde la secundaria, se llevan tan bien con sus propias familias —sobre todo con la hermana mayor de esta—, pero Natsu es una persona que no puede soportar ver a las personas egoístas, capaces de no preocuparse por otras, las que prefieren ser otras personas para encajar con la sociedad y haciendo uso de las discapacidades de los demás —tal es el caso de Lisanna con su hermana—. Será desdeñoso, pero es una persona que siempre se ha matado la cabeza preocupándose por otros sin preocuparse antes de sí mismo ni mucho menos de que alguien lo haga por él. La arrogancia de Lisanna por pensar en su estatus social antes que en la salud y la convalecencia de su hermana lo irritan tanto hasta tal punto de querer sujetarla y agredirla. Aunque él se reconoce incapaz de hacerle daño. Nunca a agredido a una mujer y no comenzará ahora por el capricho de una cuando hay miles que están igual o peor y ni están cerca de hacer nada para justificarse.

—Natsu: (_Rayos, ¿por qué es tan necia? ¿Por qué no simplemente deja de hacer esas estupideces y se centra en su hermana? No me extrañaría que algún día se escape. ¿Por qué las personas son tan ruines? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar en sí mismo y nunca en otros? Odio a las personas que le dan preferencia a su estatus social antes que a su familia. Nunca se paran a pensar por ningún momento si otros necesitan ayuda... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto?_) —presa del llanto, Natsu respira tan hondo como puede, cierra fuertemente los ojos que le arden, permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas se desmoronen en sus mejillas y restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano se meta a su casa y a su cuarto en seguida, ignorando la conversación ajena que su madre está llevando a cabo con alguien por teléfono.

Cuando entra, se tumba en su cama y deja que esa exasperante emoción dentro suyo desaparezca cuando quiera. Grave error suyo, porque al estar solo con sus emociones y sin nada que hacer lo hace pensar precipitadamente otra vez (porque no es la primera y muy seguro sabe que ni será la última vez que lo haga) en lo miserable que es y lo horrible que es la vida. O por lo menos en la era que le tocó vivir.

No se duerme, se martiriza. Acaba llorando a mares hasta quedar hecho un ovillo envuelto en una aura llena de miseria hasta que logra estabilizarse.

—Natsu: (_Ya no me sorprende en nada la vida. ¿Qué puedo esperar yo de una sociedad que vive con esa idea de libre albedrío todo el tiempo, creyendo que son capaces de romper las reglas a su antojo y preocupándose siempre de sí mismo antes que las emociones de las personas ajenas? Uno puede estar allá ayudándoles pero después solo te agradecen pisoteándote el orgullo donde más te duele. Lo sé, me a tocado vivirlo._

_Una idea es el de los hombres guapos. Todos sabemos que es culpa del hombre su nueva forma de pensar de las mujeres. Pero no es culpa de TODOS LOS HOMBRES, así como no todas las mujeres piensan iguales ni desean al mismo tipo de hombre (puede que incluso mi idea sea errónea, pero esta es mi idea y tampoco es absoluta, por desgracia). Siempre, siempre van a estar ahí para menospreciar el corazón de la mujer y dejar mal a todos. El mundo cree que el sexo es una embajada. Si el sexo opuesto lo trata mal creen que toda la embajada es igual. ERROR. ¿Qué todos los hombres son iguales? ERROR. ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado entonces para comprobar eso? Yo nunca he estado con ninguna mujer. Puede que incluso nunca tenga una novia, pero con mis pocas experiencias con chicas en la escuela media y media superior, puede haberlas caprichosas, despreciables hasta insolentes, pero también tuve experiencias con chicas bondadosas y carismáticas. Todos dice, 'somos únicos, no existe ninguno que sea igual a otro', sí saben que se están contradiciendo con eso, ¿verdad? Y pensar que crecí con la idea de que las mujeres eran las más listas del género. Que idea más errónea. Si el hombre puede hacer esto, ellas también quieren. Si les dejan hacer esto, ellas también quieren. ¿Y si lo hombres algún día deciden suicidarse a la vez la mujer lo hará también? A no, eso ya está pasando. Son igual que el hombre. Lamentablemente así es la sociedad caca en la que vivimos hoy en día. Por desgracias para aquellos quienes comparten mis zapatos son los más afectados. Lo único que me alegra de ser yo es que no soy el único que sufre. Son miles aquellos quienes sufren por un poco de atención por el sexo opuesto tanto hombres como mujeres. Pobres, aún en su situación me compadezco de ellos._

_Como sea, no gano nada desahogándome sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Tengo que cumplir mi objetivo de convertirme en un gran escritor y ayudar a aquellos en mi situación. Puede que gracias a la forma de pensar en la mujeres nunca encuentre a la mujer de mis sueños o lo más cercano, pero no voy a rendirme, voy a encontrar a una chica estupenda y la voy a amar, tendré una familia con ella, —a sabiendas de que puedo ser tentado por el pecado, pero intentaré ante todo por no sucumbir_—_ y una gran casa donde vivir con mi familia. Aunque primero debo concentrarme en encontrar a la chica, que es lo más difícil desde tiempos inmemorables. Y más siendo como soy... Qué asco me doy._

(_'No te rindas todavía. Puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que actuar indiferente con las personas de ahora en adelante. Que no te importe lo que ellos hagan, es su vida, tú vive la tuya. ¿Cuál es el problema si no te llegas a casar algún día? Mira el lado bueno, estudiarás, ganarás dinero y vivirás solo, pero ¿quién dice que el dinero no compra la felicidad? Hay miles de formas de ser feliz en esta vida tan llena de buenas experiencia. Ese es una buena excusa para no perder los ánimos'_)

(_Pero siempre quise una familia, una linda esposa ama de casa —llámenme machista si quieren, me da igual—_ _y tres hijos... solo quiero revivir las experiencias que tuve con mis padres cuando era niño. Ahora es difícil en tiempo donde las mujeres se esmeran por sobresalir y querer sobre pasar al hombre. Los viejos tiempos murieron junto con mis esperanzas_)

(_'Todavía nada está perdido. Eres joven, aún tienes esperanzas'_)

(_Sí, tienes razón_) —con un estrepitoso golpe en la cara se levanta con los mismo ánimos como lo hizo por la mañana y se había enfrentado a Lisanna en la tarde, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de haberse resuelto sus propias dudas existenciales, a la espera de que sus ojos rojos e hinchados vuelvan a la normalidad. Salta de su cama con tanta ímpetu, como un Natsu renovado. Mientras, se planta frente a la computadora para continuar exprimiendo su cerebro hasta donde pueda.

Su personalidad, aunque algo egocéntrica, es lo que lo ha formado y fomentado a hacer él. Puede ser una persona en el fondo un poco avara y perversa en cuanto a las decisiones y opiniones de los demás, pero mucho más en el fondo y por fuera —aunque fuertemente criticado por su apariencia— es una persona humilde, que siempre está pensando en otros antes que en sí mismo. Fue este pequeño detalle lo que hizo enamorar a una sola mujer en toda su vida, hasta ahora, que lo ha amado cuando era tan solo un niño y no solo por su lindura —y no, no hablamos de su madre ni de su hermana ni de mucho menos de Lisanna como es obvio, alguien mucho más especial—. Alguien de la que hablaremos mucho después pero no ahora, porque es demasiado pronto y nos toca preparar el escenario para una particular y extraña familia que llegarán dentro de relativamente poco.

A eso cerca de las cinco, hora y media después de lo sucedido con Lisanna y la dura batalla por la que se sometió Natsu para restablecer su dificultoso orgullo, la tarde vino acompañada de un brusco viento fresco, capaz arrancar las hojas de los árboles más bajos como lo arbustos, los enebros y las sabinas, esto incluye también a los dos abetos que adornan la fachada de enfrente de la casa de la familia Dragneel. Lo que crea una hermosa ligera llovizna de hojas verdes tintineantes en el aire. Un espectáculo hermoso para aquellos pares de abuelos quienes se sientan afuera en sus patios para disfrutar del crepúsculo, tomándose de las manos, observando transcurrir otro día ante sus ojos, mientras sus caras son bañados por los restantes rayos del Sol. Los niños más listos se meten a sus casas en respuesta al llamado de sus padres con sus balones, sus cochecitos, muñecas, soldados de plásticos, sus ropitas harapientas, sudadas y sucias, para comer, ducharse, gustar de la televisión y dormir, a la espera del nuevo día. Felices porque mañana será domingo y luego lunes, después martes, miércoles, jueves, y finalmente viernes y no hay clases, porque son vacaciones de verano, el cielo bendiga las dichosas vacaciones de verano porque no hay tarea para los más jóvenes y los graduados. Mientras los más necios, cabezas huecas y flojos dejan las tareas para más tarde.

Aproximándose por la calle Taurus, una desconocida camioneta blanca familiar avanza algo desorientado. Da un giro a la izquierda, en la calle Plue y sube hacia Aquarius, para cambiar el destino no solo de muchos, sino también el de nuestro miserable chico del particular cabello rosado y ojos rasgados prometedores.

En la casa de los Dragneel, la madre de Natsu lo llama después de haber finalizado la amena conversación que tuvo hace tan solo un par de minutos por teléfono, no con su marido, sino con una vieja amiga suya de la preparatoria. Busca a su hijo dentro de su cuarto para pedirle un favor y entra con un talante animoso e incuestionable en el tono de voz que reconoce su hijo al instante.

—Natsuko: "¡Natsu!"

La señora irrumpe el ambiente sereno de su hijo con un estrepitoso grito, lo que lo hace sobresaltar del susto, mientras una ola de calor lo aborda y desaparece enseguida, atrapándolo inadvertido frente a la computadora, reproduciendo un vídeo sobre un videojuego.

—Natsu: "¿Qué pasó?" —responde después de recobrar el aire dificultosamente, volviéndose y viendo a su madre con ojos de reproche.

—Natsuko: "Hijo, hazme un favor, sal al patio de enfrente y cuando veas una camioneta blanca acercándose me avisas, ¿está bien?" —una hermosa sonrisa deslumbra en la cara de la madre.

—Natsu: "¿Qué camioneta blanca? ¿Quién viene?"

Natsuko, con una delicada risa, responde:

—Natsuko: "Ah, unos viejos amigos. Hace mucho tiempo que los vimos por última vez, de seguro no te acordarás de ellos porque eras tan solo un bebé. Ahora ve, voy a arreglarme porque estoy toda fachosa"

—Natsu: "¿Solo tú? ¿Y yo qué?" —el chico se señala así mismo para indicar la forma en la que se encuentra.

—Natsuko: "Tú estás bien así, ahora ve, que les dije que estarías tú esperando por ellos porque no conocen donde está la casa" —diciendo esto la señora sale de la habitación dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados sobre su propio eje y metiéndose a su habitación, enfrente de la habitación de Natsu y su hermano, se encierra dentro.

—Natsu: (_Sí claro, estoy seguro que les dijo que ella estaría esperándolos afuera, pero no, me mandan a mí mientras ella vas a arreglarse como una reina y yo voy salir como un esclavo negro y harapiento. Vaya sorpresa preocuparse antes en su imagen que la de su hijo_)

Lanza un suspiro amargo y quejumbroso, levantándose del asiento indignado, no sin antes molestarse en ponerle pausa al vídeo que acababa de poner hace apenas unos instantes en un momento de aburrimiento, minimizando el explorador, —también dicho documento que no ha avanzado mucho desde la tarde— y deja al descubierto el escritorio de nuevo, para dirigirse directamente al baño para lavarse la cara, arreglarse rápidamente el cabello rosado desordenado, enjuagarse la cara grasienta y acomodarse bien la ropa arrugada que de por si, por más que intente acomodárselo, volverá a arrugarse.

Cuando entra al baño queda tentado por darse una ducha rápida, la cual descarta de inmediato pensando en la riña que su madre seguramente le daría por desobedecer su orden. Así que irritado sale del baño con pasos largos. Mucho antes de salir por la puerta mosquitera de la fachada frontal, levanta la cabeza, se irgue y camina decidido, pero no convencido, listo para confrontar (no a recibir) a quien quiera quienes sean los amigos de su madre que de por sí ya está tan ansiosa y ni siquiera los ha visto. Han de ser muy cercano o lo fueron en algún tiempo.

Se pone debajo del abeto del lado derecho, donde hizo la confrontación con Lisanna (Un sentimiento de dolor y amargura llena su cuerpo abruptamente hasta hervirle la sangre de vergüenza), espera y piensa; ¿quiénes rayos son estas personas para poner tan nerviosa a su madre? ¿Serán tan importantes? Puede que incluso hablemos de personas poderosas y adineradas. ¿Cómo serán? ¿Tendrán hijos? ¿Por mera casualidad tendrán alguna hija hermosa a la que coquetear? En todo eso solo algo estaba claro; son personas que han influido mucho en sus padres y que posiblemente tengan uno que dos o hasta más hijos, pero de ninguna manera una hija tan linda, tierna, amable, ni hermosa a la cual querer enamorar ni mucho menos quedar enamorado, como mínimo de su edad. Porque siempre la mayoría de las hijas de los amigos de sus padres se tratan de niña como de la edad de su hermana, o chicas malcriadas de hasta veintitantos años con novios súper sexys. ¿De qué le sirve una niña o una chica con un novio súper guapo? Uno, aunque le encanta los niños nunca sería un pedófilo. Dos, no sería capaz ni de romper una relación ni se siente lo suficientemente atractivo ni carismático para hacer reír siquiera a una chica, así que, ¿qué gracia tiene pedir agritos una chica linda si no sabe siquiera coquetear con una?

—Natsu: ('_Tranquilízate, no pienses que no puedes coquetear con una chica si ni siquiera lo has intentado. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le mostraste tu mejor sonrisa a una chica?'_) —bajo el abeto, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, los ojos observando directamente hacia la calle, deleitándose de la llovizna de hojas verdes, el viento fresco que hace, la voz de su conciencia lo motiva a mantener el pecho hacia afuera, la cabeza en alto, con las manos fuera de sus bolsillo, e impidiéndole que las cruzara, subiéndole la autoestima—(_"¿Por qué no hacemos un trueque, te parece bien? Digamos que estos amigos de papá y mamá tengan una hija alrededor de nuestra edad. Vas a decirle 'hola' y le vas a sonreír, ¿muy bien?"_)

(_Está bien_)

(_"Así se habla. Ahora, respira..."_)

(_¿Y si no hay ninguna chica?_)

(_"Estate tranquilo, esto funciona con cualquier chica, solo tienes que ser más positivo"_)

(_Pero no soy guapo, ni soy bueno en nada..._)

(_"No hace falta ser guapo, ni rico para tener novia. Además, eres humilde, te gusta jugar con los niños, siempre te preocupas de las personas ajenas, ayudas a otros, no fumas, no bebes y no te preocupas por probar que eres alguien y eres indulgente con las personas y nunca un grosero así te exclamen hasta la maldición más fuerte. ¿Quién dice que no existen aún los verdaderos caballeros? Aquí tenemos uno, criado por una verdadera madre santa y un padre bondadoso. Solo pon un poco de valor, seguridad en ti mismo, y sobre todo que la chica te quiera por como eres y no fingir ser otro"_)

(_Está bien_)

Y suspira. Más calmado. Acercándose con pasos cortos a la pequeña puerta de la valla. Lo abre y sale a la calle. Mira por ambos lados, una parte suya desea que llegasen cuanto antes para conocer a la chica (si es que la hubiera), porque la sonrisa que está estampada en su cara no parece prometer durar por siempre. La otra parte deseoso de que no lleguen y se extravíen, y hasta que se pierdan en lo más profundo del espeso bosque. Momento, ¿y si realmente se pierden y no pueden salvarse? Entonces la culpa lo abordaría, y lo carcomería lentamente por el resto de su vida. Pero todo ese nerviosismo desaparece al instante cuando ve venir a su izquierda no a lo lejos, doblar una camioneta desde la calle Taurus y avanzar lentamente hacia su dirección.

Ve llegar una camioneta blanca familiar alucinante, sin mentir, juraría que se trataba de una de esas camionetas del año, ¿cuál sería su valor? Sería bueno no añadir esa pregunta a la lista de preguntas por hacer, porque, además de irrespetuoso, sería arriesgado para hacerse amigos de estas personas y coquetear con la hija (si la hubiera). Blanco deslumbrante como la nieve, un poco de lodo en los guardafangos, el parabrisas empañado por fuera por unas tintineantes gotas de lluvia (a de haber llovido en el camino del que vinieron, porque donde vive solo hubo un Sol abrazador). Confiado con que esa camioneta era la suya, alza la mano, la alarga y la agita a modo de saludo, solo que en vez de saludar quiere decir 'es por aquí'. Entonces, la camioneta, identificando su señal, se orilla en la acera poco a poco, decidido a estacionarse en breve.

Natsu, convencido de que esa camioneta es la de los amigos de su madre, vuelve hacia su casa, se acerca a la puerta mosquitera y grita a las entrañas de la casa con una voz impetuosa:

—Natsu: "¡Mamá!, ¡ya están aquí!"

Desde su habitación, la señora Dragneel responde con la misma intensidad que su hijo:

—Natsuko: "¡Hazlos pasar a la sala, por favor!"

Dicho y hecho, Natsu vuelve corriendo hasta a la puerta de la valla que dejó abierta, sale, se encuentra con la camioneta blanca frente a él y se queda de pie, expectante. La puerta corrediza de la camioneta se abre. Alguien sale. Entonces queda deslumbrado y nervioso ante la maravillosa presencia de una linda chica de hermosos cabellos rubios cayendo por su rostro, cuidadosamente arreglado, un par de bellos labios pequeños y delicados, unos grandes ojos marrones y usando un bonito vestido azul floreado con lazos y pliegues por todos lados.

No logrando articular palabra alguna, y solamente pensando en lo hermosa que se ve esa chica con ese bonito vestido azul (él y su debilidad por las chicas en vestidos), es en ese instante que las cosas pasan tan rápido, como lento a la vez para nuestro chico, cuando sabe que sus rostros se encuentran, por una fracción de segundos. No duda y expresa como un estafermo:

—Natsu: "G- Hola..." —mientras insinúa el intento de una sonrisa.

—"A—Hola" —la sutil y dulce voz de la encantadora chica lo aborda de repente, así como el calor de la vergüenza.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Puede que no lo vea —porque está encantado viendo a la chica—, pero otra persona baja del auto, a solo escasos centímetros de donde se encuentra la chica, por la puerta del acompañante. Cuando sale y encuentra al chico de pie expectante, no contiene más la emoción que tiene prisionero dentro de su cuerpo, que tantas ganas tiene de sacarlo desde que reconoció aquella mata rosada, que en un ataque de conmoción exclama:

—"¡Santos cielos! ¡Tú debes de ser Natsu! ¡Oh, Dios, cuántos has crecido! Eres todo un jovencito alto y apuesto. Amor, mira, de tal palo tal hijo"

La voz incontinente de una señora —de gran parecido a la chica— despierta de un casi inquebrantable trance a Natsu, captando su atención rápidamente por la forma jovial como lo dijo. Haciéndolo incluso olvidar por completo a la chica que tiene frente a él, que está igual de consternada por la inesperada reacción que tuvo al reconocer a Natsu, dedicándole una mirada de desdén por el tono de voz que usó. Es en ese entonces que los ojos de Natsu captan la atención, al otro lado de la camioneta, a un hombre alto, de hombros ancho, cabello rubio castaño con varias canas, muy bien peinado hacia atrás, rodear el vehículo, mientras se acerca cautelosamente a su bella esposa, diciendo:

—"De tal palo tal astilla mi vida, de tal palo tal astilla" —dice, mientras coloca un brazo delicadamente sobre los hombros y deposita un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de su mujer que hace sonrojarla por el trato de su marido, lo que hace sentir incómodo a los chicos expectantes de todo. El hombre nota el semblante adusto del chico y se dirige a él sin pensarlo— "Pero si eres la viva imagen de tu padre, hijo, solo que más alto y más serio, ¿Por qué la cara seria, chico?"

—"¿Acaso será porque tu novia te dejo exactamente hoy? Oh, Dios, no. Bueno, ella se lo pierde. Mira que dejar a un chico tan guapo como tú, je, je, je" —¿acaso eso fue una especie de insinuación? Nunca lo sabría— "Ya no pienses en ella, que hay muchas más chicas ahí fuera que desearían tener un novio tan apuesto como tú."

Quizá solo fueran los efectos secundarios del nerviosismo mezclado con la vergüenza, pero juraría que la señora, que parece la hermana gemela de esta chica, señalaba con ojos indiferentes hacia su gemela más joven (algo dentro de él decía que eran parientes muy cercanas por el simple hecho de parecerse demasiado). Tratando de decirle algo, pero ¿qué? Eso tampoco nunca lo sabría. Presta incluso más atención a las palabras que dice de último la rubia mayor.

—Natsu: (_¿Apuesto? ¿Yo? Ojalá. Las madres y las señoras grandes son las que suelen decir eso con mayor frecuencia a todos los jóvenes, así sean feos o guapos, principalmente va para los feos, porque ellas pueden juzgarte desde muy lejos tu atractivos físico, pero la diferencia entre tu madre y las otras señoras es que tu madre siempre será sincera, mientras las señoras lo harán por cumplido solo para quedar bien contigo. ¿Qué caso tiene cuando un chico feo reconoce que es feo decirle que es guapo? ¿No saben que eso les hace sentir aún peor? En el caso de chicos jóvenes y guapos no es así, hace lo contrario y hace elevar más su horrible ego de hombre patán_) "Ja, ja, ja, no, nada de eso, ja, ja, ja" (_Para empezar, primero debo tener una novia para que me dejen..._) "Es solo que he estado aquí parado frente al sol y cansa mucho. ¿Por qué no pasamos antes que se haga de noche y lleguen los mosquitos? Los mosquitos pican sin previo aviso y duele mucho, vamos, entren, están en su casa"

Natsu, resentido por los cumplidos vacíos y sin sentimiento alguno de la señora resonando dentro de su cabeza, se aparta a un lado indicándoles con ambos brazos a sus visitantes que pasaran al patio para poder guiarlos al interior, con una mirada recelosa dedicada exclusivamente a la mujer parlanchina de ese hombre que parece despertar el miedo de cualquier criatura con su mera presencia.

—"En ese caso mejor entremos. No es cómodo estar aquí hablando mientras estamos de pie, ¿qué somos nosotros, animales de establo? Venga ¿Pasamos mi amor?" —dice ese hombre de talante malhumorado, ofreciéndole la mano a su amada esposa para que la tomara y la condujera dentro del patio.

El hombre parece aún peor persona que la 'encantadora' esposa, bella y despampanante con ese vestido blanco con pliegues de color rosa, con su indiferente forma de hablar, lo que hace pasmar a Natsu y estremecer su cuerpo por completo del absoluto terror. ¿Quiénes rayos son estas personas con forma de hablar tan jocoso, vacuo e indiferente? Claro, amigos de sus padres, pero ¿realmente son así todo el tiempo o solo se muestran hostiles contra él sin el ojo vigilante de sus padres? Les da miedo, sobretodo ella, la chica que está frente a él y no puede volverse para verla, porque más que miedo siente una inconformidad con su mera presencia y mirada miserable, que puede hasta resultar pervertida para los ojos de la chica. Santos cielos, cree saber lo que pasa por la mente de la bella chica ahora mismo.

—Natsu: (_Debe de estar pensando algo como: "Dios, que asco, ¿qué tanto me mira? Es horrible. ¿Qué es esa aura de miseria que lo rodea?" O algo por el estilo. Solo hace falta que cubra mi cara con las manos y grite: ¡No me mires, no me mires! Que de hecho, creo que lo haré al terminar el día..._)

—"Vamos niñas. Lucy, ayuda a tu hermana a bajar de la camioneta, por favor" —dice la madre, dirigiéndose hacia su gemela más joven, antes de ingresar al patio, guiada por su marido.

—Lucy: "Sí, madre"

Obedientemente, la chica se vuelve hacia la camioneta para ayuda a bajar a una niña de unos diez años aproximadamente, de coletas con rizos rubios castaños, como el del marido, pero sin canas, usando un pequeño vestido violeta, de la camioneta, cuidadosamente para no lastimarla. Natsu vuelve su atención a Lucy, aprovechando la oportunidad de verla mientras esta está de espaldas y no puede verlo mientras está ocupada. Es bella incluso de espaldas, algo bajita, no tendrá ni más de diecinueve años cuando mucho. Será algo robusta por donde la mires, y aunque es algo grosero decir esto pero a Natsu le encantan las mujeres sean así. _Más de dónde agarrar, piensa. _Pero que grosero de su parte pensar en con atención que le resulta complicado a la chica apenas bajar a su pequeña hermanita de la camioneta que se separa mucho del suelo. _Pero ¿por qué está tan elevada la camioneta del suelo?_ Echa una mirada rápida a las llantas y el misterio se resuelve. Cuatro llantas de todo terreno remplazan las llantas que comúnmente deberían de llevar una camioneta familiar. Los brazos de la chica tiemblan mientras intenta cargar a la criatura para depositarla ligeramente a la acera cubierta bajo una delgada capa de follaje. Quién sabe de dónde, pero Natsu saca valor para acercarse a la chica y a su hermana para preguntarle con su voz grumosa, casi murmurando:

—Natsu: "¿N-necesitas ayuda?" —reconociendo que está demasiado cerca de ella como para poder oler bien su delicioso perfume, su cara se pone roja y su piel empieza a sudar copiosamente, incluso hasta desprender mal olor por el nerviosismo, no estando a más de veinte centímetros de la chica y la camioneta.

—Lucy: "P-por favor" —un suspiro sale de los labios de la chica, aliviada, cuando se vuelve para corresponder educadamente al chico, retirando unos mechones que se ha pegado en su delicada frente por el sudor de su esfuerzo.

Lucy retrocede un poco dándole espacio a Natsu para que pueda adentrarse al interior de la camioneta que está un poco bastante alto de lo normal y pueda sacar a su hermana menor. ¿A quién rayos pensaba el padre de esta hermosa chica atropellar con esas llantas? Esperaba no averiguarlo nunca. Colocando un pie firmemente sobre la saliente del vehículo e introduciendo medio cuerpo, halla de inmediato en el interior a la pequeña niña de coletas y rizos rubios castaños de nuevo hasta el fondo, temblando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cubriéndose la carita con las manos, seguramente llorando. La niña extrañamente le recuerda a su hermana que tienen casi el mismo tamaño y seguramente la misma edad. Esta sobresalta enseguida como un cachorrito asustadizo ante el chico que desconoce y que intenta entrar a la camioneta a por ella.

—Natsu: "Oh—oh" —aclara en un tono alarmado.

—Lucy: "¿Q-qué sucede?" —trata de ponerse al lado de Natsu en un intento desesperado de ver lo que ocurre y comprende una vez que ve a lo que se refiere.

—Natsu: "Me tiene miedo y no parece querer salir al menos que seas tú o ella quien baje, lo siento"

—Lucy: "No te preocupes" —Mientras Natsu se aparta a un lado, ella aprovecha para subirse a la camioneta y acercarse a su hermana para tomarla suavemente de la mano. A Natsu de repente lo invade un sentimiento de envidia— "Dame la mano, Michelle, no tengas miedo, él no te va a hacer nada malo, solo quiere ayudarte a bajar de la camioneta. Vamos."

La niña, al principio, se rehúsa rotundamente a bajar de la camioneta por el miedo sugestivo que le da Natsu con su desconocida presencia, así que él se hace a un lado. Luego, su hermana la convence cargándola como puede o más bien tirando de ella. Durante todo este tiempo Natsu se queda esperando afuera, donde imagina que es una distancia segura, hasta que ve aparecer a Lucy intentando sacar a su temerosa hermana menor. La chica se apea del vehículo y pisa de nuevo con sus sandalias la acera verde, aún tomando de la mano a su hermanita, de ojos brillosos, al borde del llanto.

—Lucy: "Vamos, Michelle, deja que él te ayude a bajar"

La niña se niega. No parece querer bajar de ahí a como de lugar muy pronto. Sería difícil que él se acercara a la camioneta para bajarla porque seguramente la niña volvería a internarse hasta el fondo, lo que haría a Lucy volver a subir y tirar de ella, con riesgo de que comience a llorar. Son los desesperados intentos de pensar en una forma y el visible nerviosismo que muestra a través de su cuerpo tembloroso, lo que hace impacientar a Lucy. Entonces, Natsu, viendo a su hermosa visitante sin temor de que sus ojos se encuentren, se le ocurre una brillante idea que, con el miedo de sonar demasiado descarado, tarda en compartir de inmediato su idea con Lucy.

—Natsu: "Se me ocurre una idea. Bajémosla entre los dos. Tú la bajas de la mano por ese lado y yo de este" —este indicaba cada mano de la niña con la barbilla.

A Lucy se le ilumina los ojos de asombro.

—Lucy: "Buena idea" —lo felicita, lo que hace sonrojar a su compañero— "Michelle, dale la mano a él para que podamos bajarte."

Natsu extiende la mano para que la pequeña lo agarre, pero la niña se niega de nuevo alejando su manita fuera de su alcance. Lucy observa esta acción con ojos enarcados.

—Lucy: "Michelle, no seas mal educada, dale la mano al chico, por favor"

La niña, a regañadientes, tiende su mano tímidamente para que Natsu pueda sujetarla. Natsu toma firme, pero suavemente, la manita para que no tenga tiempo de que la retire de último momento

—Natsu: "Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres la alzamos para bajarla, ¿está bien?" —le muestra una sutil sonrisa de complicidad a Lucy.

—Lucy: "Muy bien" —esta devuelve la sonrisa a Natsu.

—Natsu: "Una..."

—Lucy: "Dos..."

Y exclamando ambos a la vez:

—"¡Tres!"

Fuertemente la risa de la pequeña Michelle se hace presente, llamando la atención de Lucy y Natsu, así como el de sus padres que están a metros de distancia de ellos en estos momento dentro del patio, mientras esta vuela en el aire felizmente, y ven en el mismo instante que Lucy y Natsu la bajan entre los dos de sus bracitos si mayor esfuerzo de la camioneta como una pareja de novios balanceando a su hija, lo que hace enarcar las cejas de irritación al marido y sacar una gentil y bella sonrisa a la rubia más grande. Una vez tacando el suelo con sus zapatitos, la niña brinca, baila y se contonea como si no hubiera un mañana, ominosamente. Con esto la situación queda claro en una cosa, hace muy feliz a Natsu. Porque poder ver sonreír a una chica tan linda como la que tiene Lucy ahora, y sobre todo por haber hecho algo bien, no tienen precio. Natsu, apenado, se vuelve hacia Lucy para felicitarla.

—Natsu: "Uff... eso fue fácil. Buen trabajo" —dice, seguido de una sonrisa.

—Lucy: "Sí, je, je"

Es difícil asegurar cuánto tiempo se quedan viéndose mutuamente a los ojos, hasta que la voz del padre de la chica los llama para que se dieran prisa. Pero algo es seguro, un ligero sonrojo hace acto de presencia en las caras de los chicos.

—Natsu: "¿Pasamos?, eh..."

—Lucy: "Je, je, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿y tú eres...?"

—Natsu: "Natsu, Dragneel, Natsu, ja, ja, ¿pasamos?"

Ni siquiera se da cuenta, pero tiende la mano hacia el frente como queriendo saludarla con un buen apretón de manos, solo que con su poca experiencia dando apretones ha colocado la mano de manera que se asemeja a modo de '¿quiere usted bailar esta pieza conmigo, señorita?'. De igual manera que el padre de Lucy hizo con su mujer hace apenas unos minutos para guiarla al patio. Esto piensa Lucy cuando ve la mano de Natsu.

—Lucy: "Sí" —el rubor en su cara se intensifica. Haciéndola más hermosa.

Está confundida, en su corta vida, que ella recordara, nunca le habían ofrecido la mano para guiarla y menos por un chico. Se siente tan alarmada pero a la vez algo contenta en el fondo. Espera que su corazón no reviente dentro de su pequeño pecho, que retumba y amenaza con salir por su cuello. En un desesperado intento de controlar sus emociones, corresponde amablemente colocando su mano sobre la de Natsu, apenada. Natsu se sobresalta cuando siente algo suave acariciando su mano extendida hacia el frente, haciendo que su mano salte del puro susto. Lucy se da cuenta del nerviosismo del chico una vez colocada su mano y se disculpa de inmediato sin reparo por su acción descarada.

—Natsu: "N-no te preocupes" —cierra su mano.

El pulgar de Natsu repasa el dorso de Lucy cautelosamente como el pétalo de una flor, mientras su mano encuentra la forma adecuada de sostenerla y no lastimarla. Lucy reacciona ante la dulce caricia del chico. Su mano es cálida y afectuosa, pero lo que más la asombra de él es el trato que le da. Tan quisquillosa, tan diferente. Como si buscara la forma de no hacerle daño. Natsu interrumpe su recorrido por la mano de Lucy, esta se da cuenta y se preocupa. Entonces Natsu tira de su mano sutilmente para llamar su atención.

—Natsu: "Vamos" —él da el primer paso, a la espera de que ella del otro.

—Lucy: "Sí" —primero toma la mano de su hermana, luego da el segundo esperado paso y de aquél modo los tres avanzan. Primero por la pequeña puerta de la valla de mampostería, para poder entrar finalmente al patio y cruzarlo por el sendero de piedras fangosas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escoltó a una chica mientras la cogía de la mano? No estaba realmente seguro de recordarlo, su mente no resultaba muy útil ahora que solo pensaba en lo suave y cálido que es la mano de Lucy, aunque la pregunta en cuestión podría manejarse mejor como, ¿es la primera vez que cogía de la mano a una chica? Nada pudo incluso resultar mucho mejor que esto. Estaba tan impaciente y feliz a la vez de poder tomar la mano de Lucy con ligereza y tacto, lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera darse cuenta ella misma, que él no tenía malas intenciones de hacerle algún daño. Sus pensamientos eran lo menos importante, se sentía realizado y orgulloso a la vez. Nunca había cogido de la mano a una chica tanto tiempo como para creer que fuese un sueño. Solo le restaba disfrutar de aquel momento mientras Lucy se dejaba llevar lentamente abochornada por el sendero de piedra, en lo que Natsu le rezaba al cielo para que ese momento nunca terminase, después de haber tenido el coraje de agarrar la mano de Lucy. Lo único que haría de esta escena la perfecta, además del ligero rubor en las caras de los jóvenes como las están ahora, sería que se volvieran sus miradas para verse mutuamente y ver la felicidad de cada uno en sus brillosos ojos.

—Natsu: (_Santos cielos, que bien se siente agarrarla de la mano, siento mi cara arder. Si pudiera verme en un espejo ahora seguro que estaría totalmente sonrojado. No recuerdo haber hecho esto o sentido nada igual con una chica, no sé, me agrada. Es agradable, aunque haya sido una mera casualidad lo de coger su mano y escoltarla, me siento feliz de que esto pasara. Solo espero que no pueda sentir latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, me delataría a mí mismo. ¿Quién hubiera creído que todo terminaría de esta forma? Creo que si muriera ahora mismo no me importaría. O puede que quizá sí si he llegado tan lejos estoy casi seguro de que podría llegar aún más lejos si quisiera. Quiero hacerlo, me prometí a mí mismo hacerlo y no voy a retractarme. Cielos santo, que suave y tan pequeña es su mano. Por todo lo que más quiera no aprietes más la mano, Natsu, que lo estás haciendo muy bien, no querrás lastimarla y echarlo todo a perder. Me daría un tiro seguramente. La tengo fuertemente agarrada, y la verdad me preocupa que la llegara a lastimar. Que yo sepa siempre hay que coger de la mano a una chica dulcemente para que sienta lo mucho que me gusta hacerlo, pero no tan fuerte ni tan suave, firmemente. Estoy casi seguro que se sentiría grandioso ser acariciado con sus dos manos. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de probarlo. Sé que puedo, voy a hacerlo. Voy a voltearme solo un segundo para verla, quiero ver si su rostro está igual de sonrojado como el mío, si no lo está creo que me daría un ataque de verdad y moriría inmediatamente aquí y ahora. Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres. Una, dos... ¡tres!)_

Natsu se voltea cinco segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para poder ver la cara abochornada de Lucy lo que la hace lucir hermosa, pero que la misma trata de esconder su propio sonrojo de él, agachando la cabeza tímidamente, porque sabe que podría delatarla, lo que la hace lucir aún más hermosa para Natsu que ya no puede resistir ante la tentación de sonreír como un loco de la felicidad que le da Lucy al verla así de sonrojada, que hasta se muerde los labios. Poco les duraría el gusto a estos jóvenes cuando observaran a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta mosquitera de la casa, la mirada adusta, impertérrita, del padre de Lucy, dirigida recelosamente a este par de chicos que hace que los dos deban soltarse las manos como si cada uno hubieran tocado un cable pelado. Estamos aquí pero a la vez no, gracias al cielo porque muy seguramente podrías sentir el semblante frío de ese hombre, intentando asesinar con la mirada a Natsu en la lejanía con tanta intensidad para hacer que sus ojos se llenen de sangre y echen fuego en cualquier momento, de no ser porque es retenido por los largos brazos de su hermosa esposa que lo tienen dificultosamente cautivo.

Subiendo por los escalones, haciéndose paso ante la mira asesina de hombre y la sonrisa maquiavélica de la señora, Natsu abre la puerta para que sus visitantes pasen.

**Bueno, hasta aquí gente, espero lo hayan disfrutado. No habrá más, peor espero traerles otra historia mejor. Me despido y hasta pronto. Que pasen un buen día.**


End file.
